


needs must when the devil drives

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Confusion, Intoxication, Other, Sex Pollen Demon Car, Status Effects, Tentacles, Tentacles Made of Metal, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: Raidou just wanted to go home.Oboroguruma takes him for a ride.





	needs must when the devil drives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts).



> _SEX POLLEN DEMON CAR_
> 
> Mothman, you are the hero this challenge deserves. I wanted this to exist so badly as soon as I saw the prompt. Eventually I realized I could at least try to do it justice.

It's a chilly night when Raidou leaves the Narumi Detective Agency, his breath fogging in the air, the streets glossy under the lamps where the softly drizzling rain leaves everything slick and cold. He's not looking forward to walking home in this. There haven't been any good cases lately so he's a bit short on cash, but maybe he could spring for a cab. Maybe.

He's still having that thought when a car rolls to a halt right at the curb next to him soundlessly. He looks over at it: a battered, creaky sedan with dents in the fender and scrapes in the paint, one headlight winking forlornly into the rain. There's nobody in the driver's seat.

The rear door opens invitingly.

Raidou hums, considering it. He's dealt with Oboroguruma before. They had some misunderstandings at first, but once that was resolved it turned out that with a little patience and a few thoughtful gifts she was just as willing to cooperate with a summoner as most demons. And really, if she wanted to hurt him, wouldn't she be trying to run him down instead of inviting him inside her? The rain starts falling more steadily, pattering on Raidou's shoulders and dripping off the brim of his hat.

He thanks Oboroguruma for the ride and climbs into the back seat. The door closes behind him with a thunk and the car pulls away from the curb. Raidou's never actually been _in_ Oboroguruma before. He's not sure what he was expecting but it seems surprisingly normal at first, plush upholstery on the broad seat, shiny finish on the hardware on the doors. 

What's not normal is how warm it is, or how sweet-smelling and heavy the air. It makes Raidou feel drowsy, and he'd swear he can almost see the water steaming out of his cloak. The fragrance is odd, partly flowery like the perfumes that Satake's girls wear but also a little like gasoline. No, maybe that's not so odd. The spirit half of Oboroguruma was a woman before she bonded to a car in death. Maybe she still likes to feel pretty.

That's a nice thought. Raidou strokes the leather of the seat under him gently, as if he could reassure her that it's working. It's so hot in here, though. Raidou reaches for the knob to roll down the window but it sticks and won't move. He doesn't want to pull it too hard; what if he broke something after Oboroguruma was nice enough to take him in out of the rain?

So instead he unclasps his cloak and shrugs it off. That should help some with this overheated feeling. The car windows are fogging over. Raidou suggests that if Oboroguruma has the heat on maybe she should turn it down a little, or at least he tries to; his tongue feels funny and he's not sure the words came out right.

It's still too hot. Raidou unbuttons his uniform jacket. That's reasonable, isn't it? That's a good way to handle this. The motion makes his shirt rub against his nipples uncomfortably. Actually once he starts thinking about it cloth is uncomfortable in general. He breathes deep, his head swimming, and tries to figure out why he still has his uniform on. It's warm and dry in Oboroguruma's plush back seat. He's being taken care of. He doesn't need to worry about things.

His jacket is already open. When did that happen? It's so warm in here. He should finish the job. His hands are clumsy but it feels like something tugs at the back of his collar when he starts trying to get his arms out of the sleeves, and that makes it easier. His shirt should go, too. His shirt was the uncomfortable thing in the first place. Or was it his pants?

The answer turns out to be his underwear; once he gets those off he feels considerably better. One of Oboroguruma's seat belts is curled around his wrist and it almost feels like she's holding onto him on purpose. With no clothes on the touch is surprisingly intense: all he feels is warm, damp air, the smooth leather under him, and the belt pulling tighter around his wrist. He squints at it. Is that a problem?

Oboroguruma snaps on her radio, and a smooth, sultry melody starts playing, something with shuffling drums and a warm saxophone that wouldn't be out of place in Shin Sekai. It's like she knows what he likes. Raidou smiles. He doesn't need to worry about anything.

That's good, because she's holding both his hands, isn't she? Hmm. Raidou squirms a little on the seat and in response she pulls tighter, holding his arms outstretched. Something writhes where the shadow of the front seat falls across the back door and Raidou squints at it, confused. Then they pass under a streetlamp and he can see that the window crank, the one that was stuck earlier, is unspooling, lengthening into a strangely flexible cable with a rounded shiny tip.

He tries to ask if Oboroguruma is feeling all right. This isn't a thing that cars do, though it is a thing that demons do, change shape when you weren't expecting it because they have an idea you didn't anticipate. She doesn't answer, unless extending that cable toward him counts. The sleek tip trails over his shoulder and up his neck and it feels strange.

Then the cable tip is pressed against his lips and he leans back, pushing into the upholstery. There isn't really anywhere to go and the cable keeps following him and when he tries to mumble a question that's enough of an opening for it to push into his mouth. He almost bites it before he realizes it's still all metal and he'd probably break a tooth. Instead he just makes a noise around it, maybe protesting, maybe just confused. Should he be protesting? He thinks so. Isn't this one of those things Gouto warned him about?

The odd sweet scent of Oboroguruma's perfume floods the car and Raidou blinks, woozy. He can't see anything out the fogged windows. He's so warm. Something is petting his tongue. Everything is all right. He sucks on the thing in his mouth. It tastes strange. That's fine.

Something underneath him is moving. Is he sitting on something important? Is it uncomfortable for Oboroguruma? He tries to move and can't and for a second he can't figure out why, but it's just that she's wrapped her seat belts around his wrists and ankles to keep him steady. The thing in his mouth dilates with a clicking and whirring noise until his jaw aches from being pried open so far, and a thick, sweet fluid drips from it into his mouth, filling it until he has to swallow.

Oh, he wants to please her. He wants to feel like this. When the thing under him moves again he doesn't try to get away from it. Oboroguruma knows what to do. Everything is fine. Raidou's cock is hard and he doesn't know when that happened. Something cold and smooth and hard slides between the cheeks of his ass and only a very small, distant part of his mind is alarmed. He can't pull away. He can't tell her not to. 

The thing pushing against him, into him, is a nozzle, working its way past the tightness of his entrance and pumping fluid into his ass. He moans, which probably means he wants something? But he doesn't know what it is, or how he would ask for it when he's stuck like this, unable to move or speak.

Over the soft sound of the music he hears more things clanking and shifting in the front of the car, noises he doesn't _think_ cars usually make. Shining chrome cables come slithering over the seat in front of him, tipped with things that look vaguely familiar, like a gear shift or a radio dial or—the one that dives into his lap, he doesn't know what that one was before, but it engulfs his cock and there's suction and his hips buck helplessly. It's too much, and he chokes on the dripping fluid in his throat as he tries to say so. 

The others snake under him as his hips move, rigid and cold against his overheated skin. The nozzle pops free and the fluid it injected starts dripping back out of him, tingling against flesh. But that only lasts for a second before one of the cables under him pushes in to take its place, driving in much deeper, well lubricated by the fluid the nozzle pumped in there. Raidou shudders, squirming helplessly in Oboroguruma's tight grasp.

She isn't satisfied yet. Another cable pushes in beside the first one, stretching him out. It isn't comfortable but it's good, isn't it? He swallows another mouthful of the fluid dripping into his throat. It's good. He moans when the third one pushes its way into his hole, and sobs when those three hold him stretched open for a fourth. Everything between his thighs aches, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. His cock is so hard. He can't see it, the suction-tipped cable taking in the whole shaft.

The cluster of cables buried in his ass start to move together, slowly at first and then faster as they spread the fluid around. They piston in and out so that he's always feeling movement and he's always filled deep, no relief from either feeling. His body twists and writhes, pulling against the clinging seat belts, so overwhelmed.

But _more_ would still be good, he knows it. Every exposed centimeter of his bare skin wants to be touched, and the lack of that touch burns. It's already so much. The steady churning and mechanical suction are nothing like his own hands, nothing like he's imagined other humans would be. It's relentless and almost hurts and his soft human flesh is no match for machinery. His head spins and his heart pounds and his balls ache. 

His back arches and he cries out in desperation, coming hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, clenching down around the hard mass of pistoning cables. The car's unstoppable machinery milks the come out of him until he's so overstimulated he's sobbing, until it feels like he won't have another drop of come to give _ever_ , never mind tonight.

Finally it stops. Raidou pants for breath, flushed and hot and tender all over. The various cables retract, until it looks like an ordinary car interior again, apart from Raidou himself being a mess on the back seat. Oboroguruma's engine purrs.

They were going home, weren't they? Raidou asks if they're almost there. He thinks he could use a shower, and there's something bothering him, nagging at the back of his mind where it won't quite come into focus. Something he's going to want to address.

Oboroguruma rolls to a halt. The back doors both pop open simultaneously, a blast of cold air that clears Raidou's head more than he might really like. He feels sticky and dizzy and vulnerable, and that's before the two demons climb into the car on either side of him.

"Coming in out of the rain," one of them says, muffled and indistinct through the mask.

"Finding a summoner in need of assistance," the other one answers, warbling and strange.

They reach for him, one hand each. "That is the way of Ippon Datara!"

Somehow, Raidou thinks he's still nowhere near getting home.


End file.
